Dyskusja:Płomień wśród cieni
Pozbyłem się starej dyskusji, bo była, cóż, stara i zadziwiająco długa jak na moje wypociny sprzed 5 lat, a ja chcę mieć najnowsze, świeżutkie komentarze na samej górze, także no... Zapraszam do czytania :] Voxovan 08:27, lip 3, 2017 (UTC) No więc tak: Fabuła: Hserg przybywa na wyspę Querntis by ocalić swojego ziomka który zaginął w tamtych okolicach, a jak to toa mają w zwyczaju (zupełnie nie wiem czemu, jakby jechali według tego samego scenariusza) wplątuje się w grubszą aferę która prowadzi do rozjebania wyspy. Niby fabuła ok, w sumie jest bardzo logicznie, pojawienie się głównej obok Hserga dramatis personae wypada bardzo naturalnie, zaś nawiązanie nitki przyjaźni jest dość oklepane, ot uratowana z rąk zbirów przez "tajemniczego nieznajomego o stalowych oczach"(cytat z kreskówek o Droopym). Ruch oporu był spoko, jak to zwykle bywa poza filmami każdy miał w nim swój biznes, szefowa o niczym nie wiedziała a nasz toa jak zwykle na farcie przeżył zamachy i szykany. Dobrze wyjaśniona jest historia wyspy, dlaczego jest jak jest, skąd się to wzięło i po co, to duży plus, pomaga to zrozumieć detale i niuanse poczas rozwoju akcji. Samo rozwązanie tejże też jest naprawdę dobre, plot twist z Cestre nie wyszedł bo domyśliłem się go od razu, ale sam sposób w jaki Dawid pokonał Goliata mnie przekonuje i bardzo mnie to cieszy. Nie wiem czemu, ale mnie osobiście retrospecje, pomimo że ważne dla fabuły, dość mnie męczyły przy czytaniu. Podsumowując. mimo tego że fabuła posiada kilka cliche to zasługuje na solidne 8,75/10. Miejsce: Wyspa opisana jest bardzo dobrze, aż czuć momentami wyraźny oddech Querntis na plecach. Lokacje są autentyczne, pasujące to wyobrażeń o tym miejscu wszystko jest na swoim miejscu. Przydała by się jakaś mapka poglądowa wyspy, jako że ciężko czasami wyobazić sobie odległosci oraz skalę wydarzeń. Za miejsce 9,5/10 Postacie: Hserg zachowuje się jak toa, szlachetny, z celem, wszystko na swoim miejscu, czasami nieco z patosem, ale jest git. Galia mimo że czasami wydaje się naiwna, to swoje w życiu przeszła i mocno ją to zahartowało, lecz jak się okazuje pod stwardniałą zewnętrzną skorupą jak to zwykle bywa jest miękka i ciepła Galia którą aż chce się utulić. Xixex jest naprawdę ciekawym złolem. Widzimy głównie całą jego otoczkę, aż to samego końca samego skakdi jest dość mało, co nie przeszkadza temu by wypadł on dobrze. Niestety dręczy go główna przypadłość złoli: ograniczone pole widzenia które prowadzi w końcu do jego zguby. Shed był spoko, mało go było ale wstawki z jego udziałem czytało się przyjemnie. Złole w porządku, przedstawieni jak trzeba, Shae, Zyxxyz, Trullo, Vogh, Cestre wszyscy są tam gdzie powinni, a ich opisy i dialogi nie męczą, co jest ważne. Podobnie sojusznicy, Lahka, Saam, Sirbe wszystko z nimi w porządku, nie mam nic do zarzucenia. Szkoda że Sirbe nie doczeka się MOCka, zaś Lahka mocno przypomina El Greco z Mafii II Postacie 9,5/10 Podsumowując: podejrzewam że sporo rzeczy mi uciekło jako że czytałem odcinkami a nie na raz, ale nie kojarzę aby coś mocno rzuciło mi się na minus podczas czytania bo bym to zapamiętał. Ciężko jest też napisać krótką recenzję przy tak dużym FFie, więc sporo detali też przy pisaniu pominąłem. Nic nie było w ffie na siłe, całość jest spójna i czyta się przyjemnie. Mimo że czas trwania akcji jest dość krótki, to podoba mi się ilość opisów poszczególnych czynności, lecz mimo ich obszerności brzytwa okhama i strzelba czechowa działają jak trzeba i nie czuć przesytu. Voxiu się wyrabia coraz bardziej, i czasami myślę że fajnie by było jakby ktoś kiedyś to wszystko wydał. Ode mnie za FFa mocne 9,25/10 Zinnavyre 21:58, lis 1, 2017 (UTC) Eh? Fabuła w porządku, można by trochę doszlifować, cała grupa oporu mogłaby być ciekawsza i bardziej rozwinięta a nie tylko "jesteśmy z tobą, a nie już nie jesteśmy lul". Hserg naprawdę przypadł mi do gustu jako główny bohater, nie licząc jego one-linerów. BO BYŁY CHUJOWE. TAK JAK WIĘKSZOŚĆ ONE-LINERÓW W TYM FFIE JAPIERDOLE. Nie podobało mi się też, jaką jest Zosią Samosią (to Hserg pokonuje Bazylyska, Xixexa, ratuje Galię i Sheda itd), uważam że przez to Galia straciła. Galia była również w większości porządku, silna, kompetentna, ale mająca wrażliwą stronę... do momentu aż randomowi złole bez wysiłku ją złapali i zmieniła się w Leerę i zamiast sterować fabułą, to fabuła sterowała nią. Za co spoooory minus, bo... trochę ją zaorałeś no :s Poboczni dobrzy byli ok. Przejdźmy do złoli. Xixex naprawdę był dobrze napisany. Ale czemu był tak niedorzecznie gigantyczny >.< Rozumiem, że ma stanowić wyzwanie ale to już no niedorzeczne właśnie. Zwłaszcza jak doda się do tego jego moc żywiołu. Ale i tak, umarł jak sporo złolów Voxa, zabity przez grawitację. (btw w finale Hserg 2 razy spadł ale okazało się, że jednak nie >.< Raz by nie wystarczył? Rly?) Za to poboczni złole... Plot twist z Zyxxyzem/Trololo/Bazylyskem był z dupy. Tak jak zdrada Vadyma & co. Naprawdę nie czuło się wagi wydarzeń. Shae była zbędna w sumie, nie wiadomo co tam robiła, uważam że byłoby lepiej gdyby ograniczyć liczbę złych, żeby byli bardziej skondensowani. A i walka między Bazylyskem a Hsergiem powinna się skończyć na tym, że Bazylysk jechałby na motorze, poślizgnął, wpadł na budynek i umarł. Quentris była naprawę ciekawym miejscem, miała jakąś swoją historię itd, whatever. (no ale kim byli ci przeklęci którzy dostali pomnik) Ale pytanie... skoro Xixex "założył" tą wyspę i był chujowym władcą, czemu ludzie tam przyjeżdżali? Czemu SREBRNY MŚCICIEL po prostu nie odpłynął z wyspy? I Galia też? I heh beka z Galii, że uciekła z Xii na Quentris. Tyle wygrać. Jak już wspomniałem, onelinery były chujowe. Czasami opisy były przesadnie patetyczne, a dialogi cringy. "BO CIĘ KOCHAM." No japrdl, takich rzeczy nie powinno się musieć mówić. Nie rozumiem w sumie czemu Galia TERAZ opuściła wyspę, skoro Xixex nie żyje mogła chcieć zostać, spróbować zrobić Quentris nie chujowym miejscem. A i tajemnica khriodermis została... niewyjaśniona? Po prostu khriodermis... jest i... tyle? Eh? PODTEKSTY SEKSUALNE wracają i są bardziej irytujące niż nigdy, bo Vox nareszcie mógł się wyszaleć po tych wszystkich FFach w których opisach nie zachowywał się jak jurny nastolatek. I właściwie to tyle, nie podobały mi się jeszcze konstrukcje paru scen, szczegóły dotyczące czasu trwania akcji i obecność mikstury zmieniającej, ale to już opisywałem na czacie. Oceny liczbowej nie dam bo pierdol się, ale ogólnie ff na plus i tyle ci powinno wystarczyć. Akuumo 13:06, lis 5, 2017 (UTC) :Ludzie przyjeżdżali na Quentris, bo to było miejsce, w którym mogli ukryć się przed wyrokiem za jakieś zbrodnie, łowcami nagród, niewidzialną ręką wolnego rynku sprawiedliwości, ogółem jak na innych wyspach byłeś za coś poszukiwany to na Quentris mogłeś wieść sobie normalne życie, może nie jakiejś wysokiej jakości, no ale lepsze to niż siedzieć za kratkami i guess. Albo być martwym i guess. O ile, rzecz jasna, nie podskoczyłeś Xixexowi :x Na Quentris kwitł też handel niewolnikami i ogółem różnymi zakazanymi towarami, było to opisane nooo. I Khriodermis to Zenergizowana Protodermis, której szukał Xixex, która przemieniła się razem z nim, to też było opisane. :Galia nie uciekła z Xii na Quentris, po prostu uciekła z Xii, złapał ją sztorm i musiała zatrzymać się na pierwszej napotkanej wyspie. To też było opisane w jednej z retrospekcji, której pewnie nie czytałeś >:/ Nie mogła uciec z Quentris, tzn. mogła, ale chciała przedtem zemścić się na Xixexie. A Srebrny Mściciel nie mógł, bo Zyxxyz by go znalazł, poza tym i tak umierał, so what gives ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Potem, jak Xixex już zszedł był to wyspa pogrążyła się w takim chaosie, no niby Galia mogła zostać i próbować jakoś nad tym zapanować, ale cała jej ekipa ją zdradziła, zostali jej eeeee Saam i Lahka? A z czterorękim ślimakiem i Matoraninem-medykiem raczej nie podbije wyspy. No i miała do wyboru albo zostać w tej spierdolinie albo odpłynąć z Toa którego pokochała, no heloł, też bym na jej miejscu zrobił jak ona. :No ale ogółem dzięki za ocenkę nawet jeśli nie chciałeś wystawić liczbowej ty skurwielu, pozdrawiam cieplutko :) ViktoriaForever! 15:18, lis 5, 2017 (UTC) Ogle bogle. Gdzie jest schemat... Dzisiaj nie mam notateczek, bo czytałem na komputrze. Ale co mi leżało dostałeś na czacie. No. Mamy Quentris jako Plastikową Wyspę''（ＰＤＫ）''. Wątek Khriodermis dalej jest niezrozumiały. Bo co to ma znaczyć, że EP sie zmieniło. I to jest tylko teoria Sheda, nic potwierdzonego. Sama lokacja pachnie miastami starożytnej Persji z tymi ciasnymi uliczkami. Wątek rebelii był. Nie wiem co o nim powiedzieć. Po prostu ciągnął fabułę. Nic złego, nic dobrego. plot twist ze zdradą miał zaskoczyć i zaskoczył. Znaczy, zaskoczyło że nikt tego nie przewidział. Jak pisał Kuumo dużo chujowych onelinerów. Naliczyłem pięć? Chyba tak. Walki są stale na wysokim poziomie. Fanserwis był. Ciekawi mnie jak na wyspie, na której można sie ukryć przed sprawiedliwością mogło powstać podziemne miasto, w którym można było sie ukryć przed sprawiedliwością Xixexa. I czemu nie spiskowali tam? No. Zamek. Wszystko zaczęło lecieć. Mnóstwo ex machin. Dwa razy koniec mikstury ex machina. Hserg właściwie pięć razy powinien spaść z rowerka. Bo co to ma znaczyć, że po wycieńczającej walce z Vadymem(który kurwą jest), potem walką z Bazylyskiem(na którego nie napluł), potem ZAWALENIU SIE NA NIEGO BUDYNKU(La ex machina), jakimś cudem dostaniu sie do sali tronowej i walce z Xixexem(gdzie prawie był completed), gdy w idealnym momencie weszła kompania wycieńczonych robotników z kopalni on dostaje siły na niemalże samobójczy Nova Blast. Czemu rowerek sie nie wywrócił ja sie pytam? \(._. )/ No. Rzeczy. Xixex był zaślepiony swoimi śmieciami. Vogh był. Shae była. Trullo to grubas. ZYXXYZ to taki Nomanas. ugh... Vadym kurwą był. Tyle ze złoli? okej, to jest problem tego ffa. Za dużo postaci, które nie mają znaczenia >:/ || wszyscy mieszkańcy wyspy, którzy pomagali Galii/Hsergowi byli tylko fillerami. Nie mieli charakterów, po prostu byli. W ogóle wszystkie tu postacie oprócz Hserga, Galii, Xixexa(prawie), Stzzy, może Vadyma, nah Sirbe? byli szarzy. NO ALE WRACAJĄC. Hserg był zdecydowanie zbyt zboczony. I mean, mieszkał z Hikirą. Chigga plz. Galia dała sie złamać za szybko. Za Shiniego i Gamiego powinieneś sobie zrobić sudoku szczotką do kibla. ugh Sirbe. ＢＥＧＯＮＥ ＴＨＯＴ． A, no i Stzza. On był spoko. Dobrze, że Srebrny Kruk był tak podzielony. GDYBY CZYTAĆ TO TAK JAK JEST W FFIE, a nie po wszystkim na raz, to dawało poczucie wydłużenia ich znajomości. Ale łezki nie uroniłem. Nieodgadnione spojrzenie. Hiosh : no i jestem pod wrażeniem, że to jest dłuższe od Widma. I krótsze od ffa Tene(?). Hiosh A i kolekcjoner ssał. Tak, jak fakt że Hserg był prawie że BEZBRONNY bo DESZCZ. Akuumo 14:15, lis 6, 2017 (UTC) Kurczę no, jak pisałem tę recenzję to nikt tego FFa jeszcze nie ocenił i miałem taki fajny wstępik, ale NIE. Nagle się rzucili na ocenianie >:/ No ale ok, lecim. Płomień wśród cieni to któryś z kolei swego rodzaju spin-off story Voxa, który ma miejsce trzy lata po ostatnim FFie, Widmie przeszłości. Więc może jest podobnie krótszy jak i on? Heh. Odpowiedź brzmi NIE. Nie za bardzo wiem od czego by tu zacząć, więc zacznijmy od fabuły. Jej szkielet jest ok, Hserg szuka swojego kumpla, Sheda, z którym stracił kontakt jakiś czas temu i ostatecznie trafia na Quentris, wyspę wszelkiego rodzaju szumowin, pokrytą skazą korupcji i jakiegoś żółtego czegoś. Koniec końców spotyka Galię i dołącza do jej ruchu oporu, który ma na celu obalenie władcy wyspy, Xixexa. No dobrze, ale skoro szkielet fabuły jest ok, to co z resztą, hm? Nooo, tu bywa różnie. Przez większość czasu towarzyszymy Hsergowi i Galii, którzy próbują przygotować coś w rodzaju powstania, zasadzki na Lorda Skakdi, tylko, że, no, bywają fragmenty, które zwyczajnie nużyły. Problem ten ma swoje korzenie w innym aspekcie FFa, ale nim zajmę się za chwilę. W każdym razie fabuła u swych podstaw była ok, ale jej rozwinięcie miało się już gorzej. Flashbacki ze Srebrnym Mścicielem były fajne, bo wprowadziły różnorodność do opowiadania, co pomogło przez nie przebrnąć. Atak na skarbiec był w porządku i stanowił naprawdę dobry element całego FFa, choć gdy to czytałem pewnie miałem bardziej umiarkowane o tym zdanie, ale wtedy chyba nie nadszedł ten moment, gdzie Pwc zaczęło mnie nużyć. Co mi się w fabule natomiast nie podobało? Końcówka. Ponownie miałem wrażenie, że się spieszysz, jak przy Widmie, ale nie o to tu głównie chodzi. Chodzi mi raczej o tę przesadę, która się wlała w postaci tak o, znikąd. Przy tekście "Hserg, lub innymi słowy, twój koniec" prawie że padłem. Rozumiem, że to ostatnia walka i pewna podniosłość w sumie jest na miejscu, no ale bez, no właśnie, przesady. O tyle dobrze, że miało to miejsce w kilku ostatnich fragmentach, ale trochę mi zgrzytało przy czytaniu. No i plan zasadzki. Wciąż uważam go za bezsensowny i zbyt wygodny, a sam fakt, że Xixex zrobił dokładnie to, czego się po nim spodziewali rebelianci (?), wydaje mi się śmieszne. No ok, ale wspomniałem wcześniej, że FF ma nużące fragmenty, za które odpowiada coś z innego aspektu opowiadania. Chodziło mi o postacie. Problem z postaciami jest taki, że większość z nich jest... mało interesująca. Na samym początku jeszcze tego nie odczuwałem, ale gdzieś w którymś momencie (już nie do końca pamiętam, w którym) zauważyłem podczas jakiegoś chyba w miarę ważnego fragmentu, że bardziej zastanawia mnie motyw Khriodermis, niż to, co się stanie z naszymi bohaterami. Wtedy doszło do mnie, że są oni nieszczególnie ciekawi. Hserg jakoś wcześniej nigdy mnie szczególnie nie obchodził, tzn. nie był jakoś wielce eksponowany w poprzednich FFach, także stosunek do niego miałem dość obojętny. Ten FF pewnie miał to zmienić, ale po jego zakończeniu... no właśnie niewiele się zmieniło. Przez większość opowiadania Hserg nie zyskał w moich oczach i pozostawał mi obojętnym, tak jakby był zwykłym protagonistą FFa, przez którego oczy obserwujemy wydarzenia, aniżeli pełnoprawną postacią. A ta patetyczność, którą przyjął pod koniec, wcale nie pomogła, być może nawet pogorszyła moje zdanie. Z drugiej jednak strony nie mam mu do zarzucenia czegoś, co spowodowałoby, że bym go znielubił. Niemniej jednak jego postać dalej nieszczególnie mnie obchodzi, a na kolejne losy Toa Ognia jakoś nie czekam. Sprawa ma się gorzej z heroiną naszego opowiadania, Galią, która mi się nie podobała. Może nie wkurzała tak jak Arctica gdzieś w pierwszych przygodach Voxa, ale potrafiła tu i ówdzie do siebie zniechęcić. Na moją opinię o niej niekorzystnie też wpłynęły jej relacje z Hsergiem, a raczej jej stosunek do niego. Przez lata zbierała swoją szajkę, przez lata wraz z nimi sprzeciwiała się Xixexowi i uprzykrzała mu życie, a nawet swoim długoletnim towarzyszom nie ufała (co miało oczywiście sens), ale nagle pojawia się Hserg, któremu zdobycie jej zaufania przychodzi szybko i łatwo. Byłbym w stanie to w miarę zrozumieć, gdyby jej mentorem był Toa (choć byłoby to dość kliszowate), no ale tak nie było, więc nie wiem skąd ten sentyment. Co do grupki Galii, niewiele mam do powiedzenia, bo nawet ich szczególnie nie kojarzę. Pamiętam tylko parę Matoran (Shini, Gami), bo wbili mi się w czachę tą bolesną grą słowną, za którą powinienem ci obniżyć ocenę o dwa oczka. Ba, pamiętam nawet czterorękiego Saama i tylko dzięki niemu skojarzyłem, że snajper-zdrajca miał na imię Vadym (bo Sam, Vladimir, takie tam wiesz). Swoją drogą o nim też nie mam za wiele do powiedzenia, poza tym, że, no, przysłużył się napędowi fabuły i tyle. Także lecimy dalej. Polubiłem Sttzę, Srebrnego Mściciela z flashbacków. Miał w sobie coś z antyzłoczyńcy, a jego kolejne losy, wraz z postępującą chorobą i trenowaniem Galii, były naprawdę fajne i są jednym z większych plusów tego FFa. Jeśli chodzi o sługusów Xixexa, o większości z nich też niewiele można powiedzieć. Scatter i Offender pojawili się we flashbacku i w nim umarli, także to tyle. Bazylysk miał moc petryfikacji i to tyle. No i chyba jako jedyny ze sługusów przeżył. Trullo długo sobą nie pobył, także trudno go jakoś ocenić, natomiast Zyxxyz był spoko i szkoda, że nie wykorzystałeś tej postaci bardziej. Shae była ok i nie posysała, a to dobrze. Vogh zaskakująco również wyszedł w porządku, choć i mu nie dane było jakoś szczególnie zabłysnąć. Siostry Cestre miały swój fragment z Galią i on był zaskakująco niezły, motyw z zamianą postaci był dość oczywisty, ale wątpię, abyś próbował go ukrywać. Poza nimi było jeszcze kilka postaci trzecioplanowych, jak lekarz Lahka, alchemiczka Sirbe, czy pijak Grogg, ale byli oni narzędziami fabularnymi. Nic w tym dziwnego, niewiele więcej należało od nich oczekiwać. No i był jeszcze Shed, czyli motor napędowy fabuły, ale to w sumie tyle. Jeśli chodzi o Xixexa, to już inna sprawa. Lord Skakdi jako główny złol opowiadania naprawdę mi się podobał. Przewijający się motyw trzaskania kości jego masywnego ciała stworzył obraz niepowstrzymanego olbrzyma i dobrze przysłużył się tej postaci. Przez większość czasu czuć było, że Xixex jest groźny i nie bez powodu rządzi Quentris żelazną ręką. Są dwa poważne minusy, jakie mogę mu przypisać. Pierwszy to to, że wpadł w zastawioną na niego pułapkę dokładnie tak, jak się tego spodziewali rebelianci. Sam plan był dla mnie głupi i Lord Skakdi, o którym wcześniej mówiono, że nie opuszcza swojego zamku, bo mógłby poza jego obszarami zostać zaatakowany, nagle... opuszcza swój zamek i zostaje poza jego obszarami zaatakowany. Drugi minus, choć to bardziej problem przebiegu akcji, to nagłe backstory pod sam koniec FFa. Nie przeszkadzał mi fakt dodania mu jakichś motywacji, ale moment, w którym jego historia została przedstawiona, sprawił, że wyszło to dość... na siłę. Pewnie było jeszcze kilka drobnostek, do których mógłbym się przyczepić, ale niektórych nie pamiętam, a inne uważam za mało ważne. Patrząc na to wszystko, Xixex to naprawdę udany złol, jeden z pierwszych u ciebie od jakiegoś czasu, także dobra robota. Jeśli chodzi o miejsce akcji, to zaprezentowałeś Quentris wcale dobrze. Motyw brudnej wyspy-speluny wyszedł naprawdę nieźle, a że mówiłeś często, jak cię męczą opisy miasta, to warto docenić to, co jest. A jest szczerze ok. Jeśli chodzi natomiast o rozwiązanie motywu Khriodermis, to na szczęście niby tego nie spieprzyłeś, ale to, co powiedział Shed, to były w gruncie rzeczy tylko przypuszczenia, a nie żadne potwierdzenie. Mimo wszystko dało się to przetrawić. Biorąc pod uwagę opisy, niewiele zmieniło się od ostatniego razu. Wciąż czyta się je dobrze i w miarę wygodnie, poza niektórymi momentami, gdzie pewne ściany tekstu pomijałem i nie czuję, abym za wiele stracił. Walki były spoko, finałowy pojedynek, biorąc pod uwagę tylko walkę, był niezły i stanowił dobre zwieńczenie przygód Hserga i paczki. Pozostałe starcia, jak walka z Bazyliszkiem, czy pojedynek z Vadymem (tzn. chyba jakiś był, coś mi w głowie świta), trzymały przyzwoity poziom. Niestety, nie samymi opisami FF żyje i szczerze uważam, że to chyba najgorsze opowiadanie z twojego story jak na razie. Przemęczyło mnie i znużyło dość mocno, tak, że nawet gdy w aktywności zobaczyłem kolejną edycję z dopiskiem "KONIEC", to jakoś szczególnie mi się nie spieszyło, by się za to zabrać (w pewnym stopniu pewnie też dlatego, że miałem trochę do nadrobienia). Przez większość czasu myślałem o siódemce, ale nagły patos pod koniec i ponowne przyspieszenie finału, w tym dość niesatysfakcjonująca końcówka, zadecydowały o tym, że dałbym Płomieniowi 6.5/10. No ale, że musiałeś czekać, to masz ode mnie ćwiartkę punkta. Werdykt końcowy - 6.75/10. No, to tyle ode mnie. Żegna się z państwem TheSpawn.